Little Greengrass
by kisilin
Summary: Elle est la première à lui dire non. Il est arrogant, toutefois elle sait comment lui dégonfler la tête. Elle est son égale en richesse, esprit et intelligence, mais plus important encore, elle le comprend et l'accepte comme il rsion française de Little Greengrass!


_Disclaimer: L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas. e plus cette fic est la traduction de Litte Greengrass de x-Ice-Queen-x ! Sur ce bonne lecture!_

« Serpentard! », Astoria sauta rapidement du tabouret. Elle échangea un sourire avec sa sœur aînée et elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Même s'il n'y avait eu virtuellement aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle serait répartie dans cette maison) qu'elle allait être répartit dans cette maison (un Greengrass ailleurs, c'était du jamais vu), ses parents allaient être ravis d'apprendre que c'était officiel.

Malgré son envie de s'asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur, Astoria prit place à l'extrémité des premières années, sachant très bien qu'à Serpentard il te fallait gagner ta place au soleil. Pour tout avouer, c'était un défi qu'elle était impatiente de relever.

Elle commença à discuter avec ses camarades de classe, la conversation fut rapidement agréable. Ces enfants étaient comme elle. Merci merlin, l'un des avantages d'être à Serpentard, c'était d'être placé parmi les meilleurs.

« Excuse-moi petite fille », fit une voix traînante derrière elle. Elle se retourna sur sa chaise pour apercevoir un garçon la regarder avec supériorité. Celui-ci aurait pu être beau sans cette horrible moue au visage. Cela allait devoir changer.

« Oui », répondit-elle poliment. Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit qu'elle avait une jolie voix, l'une de ses nombreuses qualités héritées des Greengrass.

« Il semblerait que tu sois assis à la place de mon ami Goyle. Il est toujours à ma droite. »

Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sans plus de cérémonie et la regarda avec expectation. Astoria jeta un regard à la lourde silhouette qui devait être Goyle et réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait faire.

D'un côté, c'était impoli de refuser de changer de place. De l'autre, si elle acquiesçait à la demande du garçon blond, elle allait donner sa place à un Goyle, quelqu'un d'inférieur. Ses parents n'approuveraient pas.

« Oh », elle finit par répondre. « Il ne peut pas s'asseoir à ta gauche pour une fois? »

Le blondinet sembla offensé, ses yeux lançant des éclairs alors qu'il rétorquait :

« Peux-tu juste te déplacer? »

Astoria songea à la réponse la plus diplomatique, mais décida finalement de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

« Non », et sur cette réponse, elle lui tourna le dos et reprit sa discussion avec ses nouveaux amis. Elle ne vit pas l'expression de pur choc qu'il arbora, ni les regards en coin qu'il lui jeta durant tout le repas.

* * *

><p>« C'était vraiment idiot, tu sais », sermonna Astoria, alors que Drago entrait dans la salle commune.<p>

« Tu n'es pas censé dormir à cette heure-là, petite Greengrass? » soupira Drago tout en s'affalant sur un fauteuil près du feu de cheminée. Drago faisant quelque chose de si inélégant avait quelque chose de comique et Astoria eut de la difficulté à réprimer un fou rire

Mais, alors ils seraient tous les deux ridicules.

« Franchement, qu'est-ce que tu pensais qu'il allait se produire? Tu es vraiment intelligent Drago, mais ce n'était pas l'une de tes meilleures idées. Se déguiser en Détraqueur pour faire peur à Potter… Quelqu'un aurait fait apparaître un patronus, s'il ne l'avait fait lui-même, et je dois dire qu'on a tous été aussi surpris que toi, qui aurait cru que Potter avait ce talent caché!

Elle se releva de son fauteuil et pris place sur une chaise à côté de lui.

« C'est bien la première fois que tu me complimentes », Drago secoua la tête.

« Évidemment, c'était accompagné d'insultes, mais il y avait bien un compliment »

« Je ne pouvais décemment pas te violenter verbalement après que tu aies été humilié devant toute l'école, non? J'ai un cœur! »

Drago sourit moqueusement

« Qui l'eut cru! »

Astoria ignora la remarque et continua :

« Au moins, est-ce que Madame Pomfresh t'a soigné comme il faut? »

« Plus ou moins, parfois, j'ai l'impression que cette femme me punit. Honnêtement, elle ne peut vraiment pas soigner les ecchymoses complètement? » ricana Draco.

Elle avança les mains et roula ses manches pour mieux voir ce qui restait des ecchymoses sur son bras.

« J'ai certains onguents qui pourraient peut-être aider », Astoria fut un moment silencieuse, se sentant soudainement timide.

« Si tu es d'accord? »

Drago la regarda, clairement aussi embarrassé qu'elle

« Euh, d'accord »

Encore une fois, Astoria du se retenir de rire de sa réponse si peu digne de lui. Elle se contenta de trouver dans son sac un contenant qu'elle lui tendit.

« Merci, petite Greengrass »

« De rien »

Ils restèrent assis un moment dans un silence confortable.

« Je devrais aller me coucher. »

Non seulement il était tard, mais Astoria n'avait aucune envie de sacrifier son sommeil pour quelqu'un d'impossible comme Drago. Même si en ce moment, il se comportait de façon décente, elle savait que demain il la taquinerait de nouveau sans pitié. C'était comme cela que leur relation fonctionnait.

« Bonne nuit petite Greengrass! » la salua Drago d'un mouvement de tête comme Astoria montait les escaliers. Juste avant de disparaître dans son dortoir, elle se retourna. Drago la regardait fixement.

« Tu sais Drago, tu fais un Détraqueur plutôt chétif. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que Potter t'ait considéré comme une menace. **»** Contrairement à son habitude, la voix d'Astoria était gentiment moqueuse. Ce changement ne passa pas inaperçu de la part de Drago qui sourit en réponse.

« Je vais devoir te montrer que je peux être menaçant, même si tu penses le contraire »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, puis Astoria alla se coucher.

* * *

><p>Astoria se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle commune, heureuse d'avoir fini ses cours de la journée. Le cours de métamorphose avait été particulièrement exténuant, bien que cela aurait été cent fois pire si Ginny Weasley avait comme d'habitude fait la pipelette. Heureusement, celle-ci avait été particulièrement réservée, et ce toute la semaine.<p>

Astoria aurait pu s'en soucier un peu plus, mais par Merlin, c'était une Weasley. Si seulement Potter ne l'avait pas sauvé**e** l'année dernière de la chambre des secrets, elle n'aurait pas eu à s'en inquiéter du tout…

« Astoria! » son visage s'éclaira comme elle entendait sa sœur prononc**er** son nom. Daphné et Astoria étaient exceptionnellement proches surtout pour des sœurs de sang pur, qui habituellement, combatt**aient** bec et ongle**s** pour l'affection de leurs parents. Cependant, les sœurs Greengrass s'entendaient fabuleusement surtout grâce à leur**s** ressemblance**s**. De leur silhouette lancée, à leurs longs cheveux vénitiens, leur seul**e** vrai**e** différence **était** leurs yeux, ceux de Daphné étaient d'un renversant bleu océan tandis que ceux d'Astoria étaient vert mousse

« Daphné! » Astoria courut vers sa sœur et ses amis de troisième année l'entourant d'un bras à la taille.

« Comment était ta journée? » demanda Daphné se déplaçant vers Pansy pour laisser de la place à Astoria. Celle-ci s'assit avec gratitude. Elle aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec Daphné et ses amis, ils étaient beaucoup plus matures que les filles et les garçons de son âge.

« Bien, le cours de métamorphose était un cauchemar, mais Weaslette était plus silencieuse que d'habitude et c'était plutôt plaisant. » Daphné rit et son rire était l'exact reflet de celui d'Astoria. Elles étaient presque comme des sœurs jumelles.

« Est-ce que petite Greengrass a de la difficulté en métamorphose? Une matière si facile qu'elle est enseigné**e** par une Gryffondor », Astoria roula les yeux au commentaire de Draco. Il semblait toujours vouloir provoquer une querelle.

« Je n'ai aucune difficulté, Drago, mais merci de t'en inquiéter. De plus, Dumbledore a un jour enseigné la métamorphose et même si tu ne l'aimes pas, tu dois avouer qu'il est brillant, donc je ne me moquerais pas de cette matière. », répondit Astoria envoyant ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

« Daphné, ta sœur à mauvais caractère » rétorqua Drago, ses yeux gris toujours fixés sur elle.

Daphné sourit et glissa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Si cela empêche les imbéciles comme toi de la harceler, alors j'en suis heureuse, Drago », dit-elle moqueusement. Astoria se penchant en avant comme une pensée traversa son esprit.

« Drago... », À son nom, Malefoy releva la tête, peu habitué à ce qu'Astoria commence une conversation avec lui.

« Oui? »

Astoria lui sourit gentiment.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'Hermione Granger t'a frappé en plein visage? »

Le rire de ses camarades pouvait être entendu à l'extérieur de la salle commune.

* * *

><p>« Daphné! Petite Greengrass! Prenez-les! » s'exclama Drago en se précipitant vers elles et en leur tendant deux badges.<p>

Astoria les regarda avec curiosité, riant lorsque l'inscription changea de « Cédric Diggory- le vrai champion de Poudlard » à « A bas Potter »

« Brillant, Drago! » dit Daphné.

Drago sourit fièrement et regarda Astoria.

« Est-ce qu'ils ont ton approbation, petite Greengrass? » demanda-t-il un sourcil relevé.

« Pourquoi? Je ne savais pas que mon approbation t'était si importante » sourit-elle tout en fixant le badge sur sa robe. « Mais, je dois admettre que c'est ingénieux. Si seulement un Serpentard avait été choisi... »

« Au moins, notre champion est beau », offrit Daphné. Astoria gloussa et Drago roula les yeux.

« C'est un Poufsouffle, Daphné » Il plissa les yeux vers Astoria. « Petite Greengrass, j'espère que tu as meilleur goût. »

« Il n'y a rien de mal à regarder, Drago » grimaça Daphné comme elle se relevait pour aller à sa prochaine classe.

Astoria sourit.

« Je ne pense pas que je vais me sauver au soleil couchant avec un Pousouffle de sitôt » Astoria prit une pause. « Mais, je pense qu'on peut faire pire que Cédric Diggory ».

Drago renifla, soudainement irrité.

« Sa tête va bientôt être de la taille d'une maison »

Astoria sourit moqueusement et tapota l'épaule de Drago, ignorant l'étincelle qui traversa son doigt jusqu'à son bras.

« Mais Drago ta tête est déjà bien plus grosse que ça et je te supporte »

Drago réfréna un sourire et se leva pour s'en aller.

« Fais attention à ce qui sort de ta bouche, petite Greengrass », dit-il avec presque de l'affection.

Astoria secoua la tête avec amusement et s'en alla.

* * *

><p>« Je ne savais même pas que toi et Théodore étiez amis », fit la voix de Drago qui venait de derrière elle.<p>

Astoria se retourna, souriant d'un air espiègle.

« En fait, je pense qu'il voulait y aller avec Daphné, mais elle et Blaise s'étaient déjà mis d'accord pour y aller ensemble. J'imagine qu'il a pensé que la petite sœur était le deuxième meilleur choix », Astoria prit une pause. « Et, je n'aurais pas pu venir autrement ».

« Très Serpentard »

Drago prit place à côté d'elle.

« Où est ton rendez-vous? » demanda poliment Astoria. Bien qu'ils **eussent** été seul plusieurs fois au cours des années, elle n'était toujours pas habitué**e** à avoir des conversation**s** intime**s** avec Drago Malefoy- ou tout autre garçon, d'ailleurs.

« Pansy? Probablement en train de rêvasser au sujet de Théodore. Nous sommes seulement venus ensemble pour faire plaisir à ses parents. »

Astoria rit.

« Quelle toile enchevêtrée les gens de ton année ont tissé**e**, Drago! » Elle fit une pause et demanda avec audace « Et **quelle** en est ta contribution? »

Elle sentit ses joues normalement pâles devenir rouges.

Drago sourit moqueusement et s'avança vers d'elle.

« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir, petite Greengrass? »

Astoria était troublée. Elle n'avait jamais été si proche d'un garçon avant.

« A-Aucune raison. Je suis curieuse, tu me connais. »

Drago sourit, semblant ravi de quelque chose.

« Nerveuse? » dit-il se rapprochant peu à peu.

« Pas du tout », glapit Astoria. « Ne prends pas tes désirs pour la réalité »

« Je te rends nerveuse », fit Drago en s'éloignant, une expression suffisante sur le visage. « J'aime ça! »

Astoria roula les yeux. Maintenant qu'il ne se tenait plus si proche, elle se sentait stupide d'avoir été aussi troublée.

« Tu es incorrigible »

« Si cela te fait sentir mieux… » dit Drago d'une voix trainante.

Astoria le regarda avec curiosité comme ses joues à lui commençaient à rougir.

« Quoi? »

« Tu me rends nerveux aussi », continua Drago en essayant de paraître indifférent.

Il se releva abruptement marmonnant quelque chose à propos de retrouver Pansy et partit.

Astoria essaya très fort le reste de la soirée de ne pas être trop satisfaite d'elle-même.

* * *

><p>« Je n'ai jamais rencontré de professeur aussi stupide », annonça Astoria à ses amis près du feu.<p>

« Ça n'a pas d'importance », répliqua sa meilleure amie Victoria. « Elle est de notre côté. C'est sympa d'avoir un autre professeur favorisant Serpentard. »

« Tu as raison, mais je détesterais avoir à passer mes B.U.S.E cette année »

Son amie hocha la tête en accord.

« Une retenue, Potter a eu une retenue à son premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal! » exulta Drago en entrant dans la salle commune. Tout d'un coup, la pièce normalement plutôt silencieuse bourdonnait avec effervescence comme puisque tous riaient de la nouvelle.

Astoria sourit à son amie.

« Tu avais raison, Victoria. »

Elle hocha la tête vers Drago qui s'approchait d'elle. Ses amis furent soudainement silencieux. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à la présence de Drago comme elle l'était.

« C'était brillant, petite Greengrass, cela a fait ma journée. »

Il avait un véritable sourire. Astoria sourit aussi. Drago, bien trop souvent avait un rictus ou bien une expression malicieuse sur son visage. Il était bien plus beau lorsqu'il était heureux.

Astoria rit de nouveau, ne remarquant pas que le sourire de Drago qui s'élargissait à ce son.

Elle fut surprise lorsque Drago décida d'occuper le siège à côté du sien.

« Blaise et ta sœur se fréquentent toujours? » demanda-t-il.

Astoria hocha la tête en réponse. Ses parents encourageaient cette relation avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Malheureusement pour elle, maintenant que Daphné avait un petit ami, sa mère avait commencé à lui demander pourquoi, _elle_, n'en avait pas.

« C'est ce que je pensais. Leurs singeries rendent Pansy plus irritante que jamais. Elle dit ne pas aimer être seul. **»**

Drago secoua la tête et Astoria sourit.

« Tu n'aimes pas être le centre de l'attention », se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.

« Pas _son_ attention » il regarda ostensiblement Astoria et elle regarda ailleurs, pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait dire.

Drago Malefoy embrouillait son esprit encore plus chaque jour.

* * *

><p>« Petite Greengrass! », les yeux d'Astoria se posèrent sur le mur contre lequel Drago était appuyé. A côté de lui se trouvait la porte ouverte d'une classe vide. « Je peux te parler? »<p>

Astoria regarda autour d'elle pour être sûr que personne ne pouvait les voir avant de le suivre à l'intérieur de cette classe. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'une rumeur sur Astoria et Drago se rencontrant dans des salles vides circule dans l'école ou pire encore, arrive aux oreilles de ses parents. Ils s'imagineraient tout de suite le pire et elle serait dans un sacré pétrin.

« Oui, Drago? », elle s'assit sur le bureau du professeur à l'avant de la classe, et l'observa faire les cent pas devant elle. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers elle, hochant la tête comme s'il confirmait ses propres pensés.

« Nous allons à Pré-au-Lard ensemble le weekend prochain », dit-il avec un regard plein d'expectations.

« Excuse-moi », bafouilla Astoria, ne sachant pas si elle devait être flattée ou furieuse. Elle résolut le problème en étant un peu du premier et énormément du second.

« Nous pourrions aller aux Trois balais, même s'il est vrai que ce n'est pas digne de notre rang... », Drago semblait perdu dans ses pensées, elle l'interrompit.

« Drago, tu ne peux pas me dire avec qui je vais ou ne vais pas aller à Pré-au-Lard. », s'exclama Astoria. Il la regarda avec surprise.

« Tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi », il paraissait stupéfait.

« Si je veux ou ne veux pas, n'est pas le problème; je n'irai jamais à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui ne peut pas respecter mon indépendance. Je ne me ferai pas dire quoi faire, Drago », sur ces paroles, Astoria descendit du bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Petite Greengrass! » l'appela Drago.

Elle soupira et se retourna face à lui. Il semblait perplexe.

« Mon nom est Astoria, Drago », dit-elle tristement alors qu'elle s'en allait. Et il la regarda, arborant une expression de pur choc.

* * *

><p>Astoria avait pris place dans le train menant à Poudlard avec sa sœur et ses amis, impatiente de commencer sa cinquième année, mais pas tellement de passer ses B.U.S.E.S… Daphné avait brillé en obtenant neuf B.U.S.E.S et Astoria savait que ses parents s'attendaient à ce qu'elle réussisse tout autant, si ce n'est plus.<p>

Astoria parcourut des yeux le compartiment, Daphné était assise à sa gauche, une place à côté d'elle réservée pour Blaise lorsqu'il reviendrait de peu importe où il avait disparu plutôt. Theodore était absent, mais de toute manière, c'était un solitaire, réticent à rejoindre la bande de Drago. Sur cette dernière pensée, le regard d'Astoria se dirigea en direction de Pansy et inévitablement vers la tête de Drago posé sur ses genoux. Astoria combattit l'air renfrogné qui menaçait de déformer son joli visage.

Daphné sourit et se pencha vers elle.

« Jalouse, petite sœur? »

Astoria releva le menton.

« Pas du tout. »

Daphné était sur le point de répondre quand Blaise revint, amenant avec lui des histoires sur le ridicule club de Slug. Lorsque Pansy commenta le fait que Blaise pensait que Weaslette était jolie, ce fut au tour de Daphné de lancer des regards noirs vers cette dernière et Astoria l'imita par solidarité.

« Pansy, si les regards pouvaient tuer, tu serais morte. Tu as Daphné et petite Greengrass qui en veulent à ta peau », commenta Drago de l'ennui dans la voix.

Astoria ne participa pas beaucoup à la conversation, de toute façon la plupart de celle-ci était accaparé**e** par Drago qui se vantait**,** par des allusions peu subtiles**,** qu'il avait mieux à faire que d'aller à Poudlard. Astoria savait bien sûr de quoi il parlait, mais elle se demandait bien comment quelqu'un qui n'était pas encore majeur pouvait être d'une quelconque utilité pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Finalement, elle décida de rejoindre quelques-uns de ses copains de la même année. Elle dit au revoir à sa sœur et ses amis, elle quitta le compartiment et trouva ses amis à elle, qui lui racontèrent rapidement leurs vacances d'été.

* * *

><p>Astoria ronchonnait alors que son cours prenait fin, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus près. Malheureusement pour elle, c'était celles de Mimi Geignard. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que Mimi était cachée dans un des cabinets et qu'elle serait tranquille.<p>

Elle ouvrit la porte et entendit quelqu'un qui sanglotait. Elle fit mine de l'ignorer au début, puis elle se souvint que Mimi ne faisait pas que pleurer, elle gémissait. Non, c'était certainement quelqu'un d'autre. Astoria resta sur le pas de la porte, embarrassée, pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire. Il était hors de question de consoler qui que ce soit. Elle finit par décider de ne pas s'en soucier. De toute façon, cette personne voulait manifestement être laissée seule.

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et fut choquée de voir Drago assis sur le sol, pleurant.

« D-Drago! », haleta-t-elle.

Il releva sa tête et fut debout en un instant, tournant son visage loin d'elle en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes discrètement.

« Astoria j- », qu'il n'utilise pas son surnom montrait bien combien il était bouleversé. C'était perturbant!

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Astoria se rapprocha de lui. Il lui tourna le dos.

« R-rien, c'est rien. De toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre », il dit le dernier mot avec amertume et se rassit la tête entre les mains.

« Je peux toujours essayer », raisonna-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il ne répondit pas, elle l'observa de plus près. Elle avait bien sûr noté combien son état s'était lentement détérioré au cours des derniers mois. Il perdait du poids et les cernes sous ses yeux s'intensifiaient de plus en plus. Cela l'inquiétait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre et elle était arrivée à contrecœur, et incrédule, à la conclusion qu'elle se souciait du bien-être du garçon bien trop gâté qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Celui-là même qui en cet instant, souffrait visiblement. Astoria savait que les choses n'étaient plus ce qu'elle était avec sa famille depuis que son père s'était fait arrêter, mais elle avait le sentiment que cette dépression ne concernait pas la perte de prestige familiale.

« C'est ta mission, n'est-ce pas? Elle t'entraine vers le fond », lui demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il hocha la tête. Dans un moment d'insouciance, elle l'encercla de ses bras et le laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule pendant qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux. Contrairement à la réaction qu'elle s'était attendue de sa part, il se serra contre elle, comme s'il était en manque d'affection. Ce qui compte tenu de son état d'esprit actuel n'était peut-être pas très loin de la vérité.

« Je pense pas que je pourrai le faire », elle vit une autre larme couler sur sa joue. « Je n'ai pas le choix, pourtant. »

Astoria appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

« Tout va s'arranger en fin de compte »

Drago s'éloigna d'elle, abruptement.

« Astoria, non, ça ne s'arrangera pas. Je vais être tué, Astoria, rien ne sera arrangé. Je dois le faire! » Il avait une lueur presque maniaque dans le regard et cela aurait fait peur à Astoria si elle ne ressentait pas autant de pitié. Drago était apeuré et cela le rendait fou et désespéré.

« Regarde! » il releva sa manche et elle cligna des yeux alors qu'elle regardait le vilain tatouage sur son bras. « Comment espères-tu que ça s'arrange? »

Astoria chercha le bon mélange de parole réconfortante et de compréhension, tout en fixant la marque des ténèbres gravéesur son bras, mais aucun mot ne venait. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Je suis désolée », elle se décida finalement. « Tellement désolée. »

Elle lui ouvrit les bras, il accepta l'invitation en la serrant fortement.

« Moi aussi », Drago fit une pause. « Est-ce que j-j'ai baissé dans ton estime? Est-ce que tu penses que cela fait de moi quelqu'un de lâche d'être ... », d'être terrifié. Astoria finit la question dans sa tête et regarda Drago, le regarda réellement.

Toute sa vie, elle avait cru sans hésitation à la toute-puissance de Voldemort. Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, puisqu'elle était de sexe féminin et que les filles de sang pur ne devaient être mangemort que si elle en faisait le souhait. Ces choses étaient encore réservées aux hommes dans la culture des sangs purs.

Ainsi, elle regarda Drago et songea à tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui. De son comportement égoïste et gâté la première année de leur rencontre, au respect réticent qu'il lui avait finalement accordé, acceptant qu'ils fussent égaux sur le plan de l'intelligence et de la vivacité d'esprit, en passant par la façon dont il ridiculisait et torturait mentalement ceux qu'il pensait être inférieur à lui, mais aussi à la manière qu'il avait de la protéger si jamais quelqu'un devait ne serait-ce qu'essayer de la blesser.

Et tout d'un coup, elle comprit avec une parfaite clarté qu'elle et Drago se trouvaient pratiquement dans la même situation. Ils avaient grandi, ravis de vivre le conte de fée que leur avaient seriné leurs parents. Ils avaient été faits pour se sentir spéciaux, dorlotés et brillants. Et personne n'avait jamais cru bon les détromper. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à fournir d'efforts ou bien à travailler pour obtenir le respect. Maintenant, Drago était obligé de se battre pour les combats de son père bien avant d'être prêt mentalement à décider s'il le voulait ou non. Drago se battait pour sa famille, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui encore plus qu'être un sang pur.

« Non », dit-elle finalement. « Je ne pense pas que tu sois un lâche. »

Il enfouit la tête dans son cou et laissa s'échapper la respiration qu'il retenait.

Elle le tint dans ses bras parce qu'il en avait besoin et il la laissa faire, parce qu'il savait qu'elle comprenait.

* * *

><p>La bataille était terminée. Voldemort avait perdu.<p>

Astoria, bien sûr, n'y était pas allé. Après la déclaration de Pansy, la plupart des Serpentard avaient été sans cérémonie escortés en dehors de Poudlard. Et puis, elle savait que ses parents auraient été furieux si Daphné ou elle avaient participé à la bataille. Cela aurait été bien trop dangereux.

Beaucoup de gens étaient morts des deux côtés. Évidemment, les rangs des mangemorts furent décimés; les pertes les plus notables étant les Lestranges, les Carrows et Severus Rogue. (Bien qu'apparemment ce dernier n'avait jamais été de leur côté)

Une personne n'avait pas encore émergé des décombres, c'était Drago, et cela commençait à sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Durant l'année scolaire, ils étaient devenus proches, l'humeur maussade et la colère de Drago faisant fuir tout le monde autour de lui, excepté elle. Elle semblait être la seule à savoir comment réagir lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, elle seule savait comment le calmer et le faire revenir à la réalité.

Et même si elle détestait l'admettre, Drago avait réussi à se faire une place dans son cœur, elle ne savait pas quel genre de place, mais elle savait qu'elle serait dévastée s'il s'avérait mort.

Elle était là, attendant à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard, regardant les membres des deux camps passer du champ de bataille au village. Elle vit les Weasley et son cœur se serra à la vue du corps d'un des jumeaux que l'on transportait. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les Weasley, c'était vrai, mais parmi eux tous, elle aurait préféré que les jumeaux survivent. Surtout parce qu'elle et Daphnée étaient pratiquement des jumelles, elles partageaient une grande proximité et beaucoup de similitudes et elle savait que cela la tuerait à l'intérieur si Daphné n'était plus là. Elle ne pouvait donc qu'avoir pitié pour le jumeau laissé seul.

Et comme ses pensées étaient occupées à songer à la famille de rouquins, il fut là, entre sa mère et son père. Tous semblaient secoués, mais visiblement ravis d'être ensemble. Drago leva la tête et ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens.

« Attends-tu Daphné? » demanda-t-il alors que sa famille approchait d'elle. Elle se sentait stupide et soudainement pas à sa place.

« Daphnée est à la maison. On est parti ensemble. Je suis restée pour être sûre... », Astoria hésita et regarda ses pieds. « J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas parti avec le reste des élèves.

Drago inclina la tête une expression curieuse sur le visage.

« Non, je suis resté. Qui attends-tu, alors? »

Astoria se força à lever les yeux pour rencontrer son regard et lui offrit un sourire penaud.

« Toi », elle fit une pause, puis poursuivit rapidement. « Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je voulais voir de mes yeux que tu allais b- », elle n'avait même pas remarqué que Drago avait quitté l'embrassade de ses parents et s'était dirigé vers elle, mais elle se tut lorsqu'il l'enveloppa de ses bras.

« Merci, petite Greengrass.»

Elle ne put reconnaître l'émotion dans sa voix, mais son cœur fit un bond et elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente d'entendre le ridicule et condescendant petit surnom dont il l'avait affublée.

* * *

><p>« Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui? » demanda Drago d'une voix traînante comme il lui prenant la main en entrelaçant leurs doigts sur la table. Astoria prétendit devoir réfléchir un moment.<p>

« Pourquoi? Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'espère que cela n'a pas trop d'importance », le taquina-t-elle. Drago roula les yeux.

« Ton horrible sarcasme aurait réduit un homme plus faible aux larmes, mon amour »

, fit-il remarquer. Elle lui fit une grimace.

« C'est une bonne chose, alors que je ne sois pas avec un homme faible », dit Astoria fermement, en espérant que la conversation de ce soir ne s'égarerait pas sur le pourquoi elle avait choisi d'être avec lui. Drago était rempli de culpabilité et de remords à cause de la guerre et il avait beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un d'apparemment parfait comme Astoria choisirait d'être avec quelqu'un d'infâme et faible comme lui.

Astoria n'apercevait pas ces défauts-là. Elle, contrairement à la majorité de la population des sorciers, ne voyait pas un odieux ex-mangemort quand elle regardait son amoureux. Au lieu de cela, elle voyait un homme qui avait vu trop de choses lorsqu'il était un jeune garçon, des choses que même un homme mûr n'aurait pas dû voir. Elle voyait un homme hanté par les choses qu'il avait dû faire pour survivre. Elle voyait un homme dont les opinions avaient été obscurcies par la colère et la haine durant son enfance et qui, comme elle, devait apprendre à passer par-dessus les préjugés qu'on lui avait enseigné à porter.

N'importe qui d'autre le regarderait et verrait Drago Malefoy, influent héritier du trône des Malefoy qui essayait de se faire pardonner pour avoir choisi le camp perdant de la guerre. Un lâche.

Son Drago, son Drago à elle était fort. Assez fort pour se réveiller chaque jour, sachant qu'il aurait à affronter les chuchotements de ses collègues, leurs regards le condamnant alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Elle seule savait qu'il se condamnait lui-même bien plus qu'ils ne pourraient jamais le faire. C'était un homme qui ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir choisi le camp des perdants; c'était un homme qui regrettait d'avoir choisi le camp qui avait tort.

Drago lui serra la main, la faisant revenir sur terre, et elle lui demanda:

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ce soir, Mister Malefoy? »

Drago lui fit un petit sourire.

« Ce soir, cela fera trois ans que nous sommes ensemble », il laissa échapper un plus grand sourire. « Aussi, petite Greengrass... »

Astoria roula les yeux.

« Après toutes ses années, Drago? »

« Je devais le dire, puisque ce soir j'espère que ce sera la dernière fois » sur ces paroles Drago posa un genou à terre. Astoria écarquilla les yeux et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement.

« Astoria, je ne pense pas que tu saches à quel point tu m'as sauvé, tu m'as empêché de devenir un monstre comme lui ou bien ma folle de tante. Tu me connais mieux que personne et tu m'acceptes avec mes qualités et mes défauts. Et je sais que j'en ai des gros. » Drago prit une grande respiration. « Ce que je te demande, petite Greengrass, c'est, accepterais-tu de laisser le nom de Greengrass derrière toi et de m'épouser? »

Astoria pouvait à peine parler comme les larmes menaçaient de couler de ses yeux. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était hocher la tête, mais c'était suffisant. Drago la prit dans ses bras, déposant des baisers sur tout son visage comme il glissait une bague à son doigt.

Elle ne serait plus sa petite Greengrass, mais elle serait toujours sienne.


End file.
